User talk:Lone Black Garuga/ Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:250px-Y-Garuga-1-.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shiratori Cullen (Talk) 02:44, April 17, 2010 Chibi Avatars The site that we use is here --> http://www.tektek.org/dream/dream.php I'm so happy to see a new person here and I wish you the best of luck for all of your creations here! ^w^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 11:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ^^ didn't know my userpage was funny thank u. I'm not sure what u mean by a minor character since there is no "set" story in this fanon wiki. (As far as I know anyway)--Dusk-sama 00:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Margin Heart Well, I might be willing to accept him, however the article needs severe clean-up beforehand. I mean, sentence-wise, almost 90% of all sentences start with his name. That's not very good grammer. Also, while I find the whole "lover-turned-zanpakuto" thing interesting (Kudos, that's one of the most original ideas I've ever heard in quite a while). So, please fix up some of it's grammar, and then I'll talk it over with some Admins about getting you the position. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Really??? You like Ahatake? Man, I do NOT here that often. Thanks! And u said u wanna be like me? That sounds good but not many people like me TT.TT--Dusk-sama 03:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) hmm... I dnt think he's too over powered. The "immeasurable spirit power" is a bit much tho. Another thing is, he and Ahatake would not get along. I see ur dude despises Hollows. Ahatake actually likes Hollows, just thought I'd let u know that.--Dusk-sama 18:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ur welcome and yup, Aha likes Hollows. He kinda considers himself a Hollow, due to having Hollow Powers. --Dusk-sama (対談) 23:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, I don't have many good ideas and you're "yuki turnin' into Zanpakuto" is a pretty good idea so dnt say ur ideas r crappy. --Dusk-sama (対談) 00:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure! ^^ Sounds interesting. just tell me when u wanna make the article--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ahatake isn't fighting anyone right now--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am NOT on the naruto chat but u can contact me here http://yueayame.chatango.com/ --Dusk-sama (対談) 00:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah! I say let's do it! ^^--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yuki is his blade right? If they battle, the situation will call for Margin's nedd to draw his blade. Margian fights with his fists, but Ahatake prefers his blade. And about the meeting I'll tell u tomorrow when I get on the computer. This is my phone here--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Anytime you're ready we can start, tho Friday is better. Unlimited time >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well considering Ahatake has ties to no one but his family, starting a fight using him is difficult. I'm also not much for planning but Margin could attack Ahatake while he's fighting someone in his hollow form. sound good to you?--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ur dude may be stronger than Ahatake, I'm not sure. Ahatake's only a bit weaker than Aizen. It all depends on who has the better moves I guess. I get the story started up.--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::here's the story. Opposing ideals! Ahatake vs Margin!. contact me here for faster posting Yue Ayame--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol. Go ahead and post. I have 'till about 1:30 AM California time--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's understandable. Don't worry though, I don't intend to judge you. If you make a mistake, I'll tell you though so you'll know not to do that next time. wow I'm sounding like my kindergarten teacher. --Dusk-sama (対談) 03:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"Sempai"? Now that's a first. And don't worry you're not causing me any trouble. Besides, I have all day. --Dusk-sama (対談) 03:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Dnt worry that was a good post actually. And it's your turn--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::U'll get better as you practice and now it's ur turn. and Margin shouldn't be so impulsive. that'll only get him killed.--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I noticed and ur turn--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) WAZZUUUUUP!?!? Hello XD Sadow-sama 10:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Woops Lol yea I tend to do that Sadow-sama 10:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) done ur turn and if I say ur up it's the same thing ^^--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :yup ^^ and ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::it's catchy. ^^ and ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::^^ ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol ur up now--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::now ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::How considerate ^^. ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Now ur up >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 07:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::happens to me all the time. ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 20:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Now ur up >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::ur up bouya--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :s'no problem. ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::done.--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 09:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC)